


Crimson Angels in the Snow

by SniperMoran



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Hannibal being kind, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Murder Most Foul, Will Graham losing his mind, about murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: The Chesapeake Ripper has taken a break in his killings, and makes way for a new killer, one that people are calling the 'Ice Carver'. It's only the beginning of December and three bodies have dropped.
Can Will piece his mind together and save other girls from becoming a bloodied art project?
These are Days of Christmas he won't soon forget.
(Possible Hannigram later)





	

It was the holiday season and crime was just as bad as usual, but somehow, as the special agent stepped through the thin layer of snow, this seemed worse than usual. Granted, he wasn’t a generally social person, he still knew what the holidays meant to other people. To normal people. Family gatherings, meals, caroling, presents, good cheer, all that. But this family was down a member for the holidays and there would be a shortage of good cheer. There would be red, puffy eyes, sobs and darkness. A different kind of coldness would hang over them.  
Graham quickly shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. Thinking like this wouldn’t help them, wouldn’t help the family find closure. If they could even find that. This was the third day of December and the third murder. The boys back at HQ were calling this guy the worst they’d seen in some time. Surprisingly, there had been no recent movement by the Chesapeake Ripper, so for the time being, Graham had to agree. This guy had almost no cooling off period; it was one murder one right after the other, pretty girls dropping like flies.  
As Special Agent Will Graham approached the newest body, his stomach churned, his mind already flinching at what he was going to see. He threw a quick glance to Jack and Beverly, finding a sort of safety line with them. He carefully took his glasses off, ducking under the yellow tape, taking in the little things around him, the boot prints in the snow. There were far too many to identify which belonged to their killer.  
Spread out in the snow, a snow angel created bloodied beneath her, the girl looked similar to the previous two. Fair blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Her lips matched her eyes, her skin a close color. It had been cold recently, but not cold enough for that so Graham had deduced that their killer was holding them somewhere very cold. The cuts to her abdomen were precise and it was clear the person who had done this had some medical education. The removal of a certain organ had all of Baltimore whispering, and Freddie Lounds flying with her colorful stories for Tattlecrime.com. They were saying that a new Jack the Ripper had surfaced, and Jack Crawford, for all his power, was having a hard time shooting the stories down.  
The one’s spreading those stories had dubbed him the ‘Ice Carver’ and other stupid names, but Ice Carver was the one that seemed to have stuck. Graham found it a stupid practice, naming serial killers like that. It only fed into their power. Taking a few steps back, the special agent blocked out all sound, and washed away everything, taking himself back.  
He straddled the struggling, trembling girl, her skin was like ice to the touch. He took hold of her arms and moved them, forcing her to create the snow angel that seemed to be his signature. “She has little to no control, her body is still very much frozen. She will only now be getting feeling back in her limbs. This is my design.” He murmured, pausing. “I force her to make the snow angel, I do this before eviscerating her. This is my design.” He added, cutting into the girl. “I leave her to bleed out, creating my painting in the snow, my bloody angel.” He whispered. “I take from her that which sets her apart from men, I take from her that which creates, nurtures and holds life. This…is my design.” He blinked and flew back when the girl looked up at him, blinking.  
“Why didn’t you save me, Will?” she asked quietly, staring up at him. Will was pulled from his thoughts and his hallucination as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Blinking away the images, Will turned to look at the owner of the hand.  
“…Dr. Lecter…” he whispered quietly. “I wasn’t sure you were going to be here…” he added absently.  
“Were you hallucinating, William?” he asked quietly, his eyes trailing over the younger man worriedly. “You seemed farther away than usual.” He added, gripping his shoulder, grounding him in reality.  
Comforted by the presence of the doctor, Graham nodded nervously. “It…it wasn’t that bad, but…yes.” He murmured, taking a step away from the scene, putting his glasses on.  
“Did this happen at the other scenes, William?” he asked, his voice firm but careful, like he was trying to calm a timid baby deer.  
Shaking his head, the younger man looked up at the doctor, adjusting his glasses. “No, the…the other scenes were fine. I didn’t hallucinate there.” He murmured. “At the other scenes, it was just the normal…it was just the normal thing, reliving the scene to give Jack the details.” He added, furrowing his brow.  
“And what have you been seeing in these scenes? What do you see of our guy here, William?” he asked, trying to keep him calm, leading him away from the scene as the forensic guys went to gather all that they needed.  
“He doesn’t just…find them here and kill them. He finds them somewhere else, freezes them, and brings them here. As they are thawing, he controls them to make a snow angel. He cuts them open and removes the uterus and then lets them bleed out, painting the bloody angel.” He took a breath, pausing. “That all would take a long time…he’d need privacy. Needs knowledge of the area, so he’s a native.” He murmured absently.  
“This is good, Will, very good. Have you told Jack all of this yet?” he asked, trying to keep Will talking. He could tell the young man was on the verge of breaking.  
“Not yet…I only became completely sure at this scene.” He replied, his gaze a bit far off. He was lost, his mind traveling while his body was beside Dr. Lecter.  
“Will, stay with me.” He whispered, stopping and grabbing both of his shoulders. “You’re fading, William, where are you going? Where are you? What’s your name?” he asked, trying to pull Will back, trying to be his anchor.  
“…my name is Will Graham. I’m…in a park in Baltimore with Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It is 10 pm. I’m from Wolftrap, Virginia.” He replied, listing off the information easily. “I keep…thinking about her eyes, Dr. Lecter…she asked me why I didn’t save her. Was I…should I have been able to save her…?” he asked, his voice becoming a whimper as he looked at the good doctor.  
“No, Will, there is nothing you could have done to save this girl. But we can start work to save the next one, and stop others from dying. You cannot blame yourself for this girl, William.” Hannibal tried to meet the special agent’s gaze, but was highly unsuccessful. “Would you like to come home with me and we can talk for a while? I will make dinner and you may join me. We can have a drink and you can just…relax.” He whispered soothingly. “I promise I will protect you, William, I won’t let anything hurt you while you’re at my home. It is a safe place, do you understand?” he added, taking a firm hold of the younger man.  
Will blinked several times, reestablishing his grounding. “…yes, I understand.” He whispered in reply, still slightly distant, but coming back a bit. “I’m…I have to go home and feed my dogs…” he added, showing how scattered his mind was at the moment.  
“I’ll call Alana and ask her to take care of it, William. I think it best for you that you stay with me tonight.” He soothed, helping Will into his car, closing the door. He paused and turned to see Jack approaching with questions written all over his facial features. He put a hand up, stopping Jack in his tracks, watching as the large man’s brow furrowed. “He needs time, Jack. I’m taking him home. His mind needs rest. I will call you with all the information once he is safe and asleep.” He explained simply.  
Jack nodded begrudgingly. “…alright doctor, I trust your judgment.” He replied. “Please get back to me quickly. With this guy’s pattern, we’re going to be finding another body in 24-hours.”  
Merely nodding in response, the doctor turned and got into the driver’s side of the vehicle. “Please have Alana Bloom take care of Will’s dogs tonight. And have his car brought to his house.” He added before driving away, heading home.  
The silence in the car wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. Will was still relatively out of it, and Hannibal was content with having him there for the time being. Once they made it to Hannibal’s house, Will was mostly pulled from whatever distant place he had been in. Getting out of the car, Hannibal wandered around, helping Will out and then proceeded to help him into the house, quickly finding him a seat in the stool in the kitchen.  
“Tell me, William, do you have a taste for anything…?” he asked, grabbing his apron and throwing it on. He threw a quick glance to the man on the stool in the corner. He wasn’t exactly surprised to see him looking back, looking antsy. “Alright, alright.” He whispered quietly. “I’ll pick something, don’t worry.” He murmured, humming as he started taking out ingredients. “You haven’t become a vegetarian in the time it’s been since you’ve eaten with me, have you?” he teased, humming happily again.  
Will glanced up at Hannibal quietly, brow raised. “I’d have to be crazy to be a vegetarian with you as a dear friend…” he murmured quietly. “You don’t really cook for vegetarians…” he added, chuckling.  
Glancing at his guest, Hannibal couldn’t help but smile and nod. “I suppose that is very true.” He murmured in response, starting to put things together to cook dinner. “What do you drink, William? You seem like a whiskey man to me. Would you like a bit before dinner?” he asked, pausing in his cooking preparation.  
“Whiskey sounds good right about now. But only a little bit. Two fingers.” He replied, looking around in search for the whereabouts of the promised whiskey.  
Noticing this, Hannibal chuckled. “I’ll get it and pour you some.” He said, wiping his hands on his apron and wandering into the other room to locate and pour Will some whiskey. He returned to the kitchen, handing Will the glass of amber liquid.  
“Thank you, Dr. Lecter…” Will murmured, taking the glass from the man carefully. He forced a slight smile up at him, which earned him a frown and a raised brow from the other man.  
“Please, William. When in my home, as my guest, I am Hannibal, not ‘Dr. Lecter’.” He murmured, sighing and rolling up his sleeves to get back to work on dinner. “And please do not fake such smiles for me. I’ll have none of that from you.”  
Will frowned a bit and nodded, taking a sip of his drink and visibly relaxing a bit as the liquid touched his taste buds. Swallowing, he glanced from his glass up to the man and smiled. “Thank you D—Hannibal. This is really good whiskey. I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised by the quality seeing as it’s in your home.” He hummed, chuckling lightly.  
Hannibal glanced over at Will, leaning against the counter. “I’m glad you approve.” He replied gently, putting dinner in the oven. “Now, we have a bit to wait, would you like to join me in the sitting room and we can talk about what’s been going on for you recently?” he asked, wiping his hands on his apron again before carefully removing it and hanging it up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really terrible at leaving everyone on such cliff-hangers with where my inspiration stops flowing. I'm sorry lovelies.  
> Hopefully inspiration will return!


End file.
